Priceless
by Animelover460
Summary: Maka Albarn never thought of herself as the brave type; leaving her father, escaping kidnappers, or even jumping off of a bridge. What she had also never thought of, was almost dying in a river, which lead her to the clutches of a rude rich brat that goes by the name, Soul Eater Evans. Maka then wondered how she would spend her last days with the so called 'angel' Soul. SoulxMaka
1. Debt

**Hello! I really suck at A/N's so I'm so sorry. This is my first Soul Eater fanfic so please be nice. If you like, please REVIEW! I would really like that! **

**Chapter 1: Debt**

She fell to the ground. The pain in her ribs brought her back to Earth, and she laid there on her side, observing him as he opened the door and slammed it shut behind him into the streets of Death City. She coughed badly for the thousandth time this month. It wasn't strange, seeing specks of red drizzle her hand, as she covered her mouth while she was coughing. She laughed, wondering what the people at school would say if they saw her like this, hopeless and bloody on the floor. The toughest Maka Albarn, who was smart, strong, and bold at school, was now lying on the ground weak, bloody, and full of fear in the apartment she shared with her father, Spirit Albarn. She got up from the ground wincing at the pain. She quickly went to the door and locked it, and hurried to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and studied the reflection that she saw. Blood was all over the place, her face showered with bruises and her ash-blonde hair was in messy pigtails. She peered into her own emerald eyes. She didn't like the fact that she looked just like her Mama. That was the exact reason her father would beat her mercilessly.

"Why…?" was the only word she could let escape from her mouth.

She sighed rinsing her face and preparing a bath for herself. She took all of her clothes off, dipping her bruised body into the warm steamy tub, and relaxed. She didn't like anything about herself. Her personality, her parents, the way she lived. Her mom had left when she was around 6 years old, and her dad turned into an alcoholic and a gambler out of depression. He would always beat her because she reminded him of her mother, 'the stupid bitch that ran away' he calls her. Although he's been beating her for a long time, she still gets terrified whenever her father gets home, drunk and pissed because of losing a lot of money. He'd call her to the living room and tell her the story of how he and her mother met, how she gave birth to Maka, and 6 years later, she got up and left. Maka could've sworn that Kami Albarn, her mother loved them very much. Well her not her father. Her father had always been a lying, cheating, scum who never knew when to stop messing with other girls. That's the reason why she had left. Maka had thought of leaving herself of course, but she knew that she had nowhere to go. Even though she'd rather die than be with her father, she did plan a future ahead of her. She is 16, a sophomore in high school, and she wanted to be something useful in this world, not a gambler like her father. That most likely wouldn't get her anywhere.

She stepped out of her bath and dried herself. She went straight to her room and locked her door, slowly slipping into her pajamas so that the bruises on her body wouldn't awaken and start to bother her again. She sighed and lay in bed. She remembered the time she went looking for her mother, two years after she left, and when she had finally found her, she saw two other children and a man who grabbed her waist and would pull her closer making her giggle. The two children smiled at the sight of their parents. They were little girls, one was six and the other was five. Maka's smile turned into a frown and her lower lip trembled as tears fell down her cheeks. Ever since that day, she thought of her mother as a traitor. Maka kept thinking about her 'wonderful' life, when she finally tired herself out and fell asleep.

* * *

Maka woke up to a loud pounding at the door. Her eyes shot open and she heard the loud roars of her father.

"Shit!" she cursed to herself. She slept peacefully and hadn't woken up to cook breakfast for her father. She quickly dressed into her school uniform and got her jacket. Oh hell no was she going to put up with him. She didn't want to get beaten again; her bruises were still aching from yesterday. She opened her window and slowly crawled out. Since she lived in an apartment, she landed on the fire escape, and just when she went to close the window the door was blasted open by her father's foot. She shrieked and as he came close and landed his fingers on the window sill, she found that as an opportunity and slammed the window closed right on his fingers. He shouted in pain, and Maka could hear him cursing her out as she flew down the metal stairs. She jumped from the ladder and landed on the ground, running to school in case her father would catch up with her.

School wasn't interesting as always. She sat in class paying close attention, she read her book during lunch and sat alone as always, and she got dismissed at the same regular time. Almost every kid noticed the bruises on her face but didn't dare to question her. She remembered her dad told her that he wanted her to be humiliated in front of her whole class with the ugly face she had. Although some people snickered, and others gasped she walked through the hallways chin up and back straight. She didn't care what people said, and she sure as hell didn't need their pity.

She walked slowly to her home. She decided to leave before her father would actually kill her. She knew that he was gambling at this time, so she took the chance to get her stuff. She was sure he wouldn't waste his time to wait for her to get back home. He didn't have the patience to wait for even 5 minutes.

She got to her door and opened it slowly and quietly out of habit. She peered into the apartment and relaxed when she found nothing but silence. She entered and closed the door shut. Quickly, she went to her room and took a suitcase out of her closet. She went to her drawer that was by her window and went to open it, but her vision was caught by blood on her windowsill. She then recalled when she closed the window on his fingers and his loud shout of pain. She shivered at the memory that was now drilled inside of her head. She shook it away and took the clothes out of her drawer. Scared that he'd come back, she stuffed the clothes into her suitcase messily. She went to the bathroom and went to get other things and just when she got out, there was a loud bang by the door. She flinched and without thinking ran to the window in her room. Careful not to touch the blood stains but quick enough to opening the window her feet were about to land on the metal fire escape she fled from earlier, but a hand grabbed her collar and pulled her in. She made a weird noise because of the front of the shirt against her throat. She turned around expecting to see her dumb father, but it wasn't him. This man had light brown hair with spikes on one side. His teeth were pointy and he had a lot of piercings. He smirked at the fear in her eyes.

"I found her!" he shouted to no one. Well that's what Maka thought. In came a small man with a black suit and a black hat. He was about up to her knees and he looked pretty old.

"We must take her to Arachne…" he said with a deep voice. Maka squirmed, turning and pulling for freedom. She finally released herself when she felt a painful tug at her hair. She shrieked in pain and grabbed the man's hand.

"Giriko, you mustn't roughen her up!" said the old man. The man, Giriko, tightened his grip on Maka's hair and pulled back, making her let out a yelp.

"Oh don't complain! The old hag wanted her alive, right? And I'm sure after what she's told us she's not going to keep her alive so does it really matter if I give her a little black and blue?" he smirked, dragging Maka to the living room. "After all, they want her to be tortured in front of that old man of hers right?"

Her eyes widened at what he said. She was thrown in a seat and her hands were tied behind her.

"What does my Papa have to do with this?" she asked with a quivery voice.

They turned to face her and explained the situation. "Your _PAPA…_ has a humungous debt with the Gorgon Casino. If he doesn't pay up then we kill him and his family, in other words you girly! Ah I'm Giriko, and this old geezer is Mosquito!"

The older man, Mosquito, chimed in. "You idiot, I don't think she's interested! Anyways he was supposed to pay today, but he didn't appear. Good thing we were quick enough to catch him with suitcase and all! The man was planning on leaving without paying and that's a BIG mistake if you have a debt with us so he left us with no other choice."

Maka couldn't believe what she was hearing. After all he did to her…he was planning on leaving a debt on her. She took all the strength and courage she had to ask the big question.

"How much…does he owe?"

Giriko smirked and started laughing. "Girly, I don't think you can pay it off-"

"How much does he owe!" I growled, irritated that he didn't answer my question. He lifted his clenched fist and pulled it back, clenching his teeth.

"Giriko, stop being an immature brat and just answer her question!" scolded Mosquito.

Giriko slowly let his anger out and blew out a breath. He then smirked again and looked down at Maka.

"Fine, but don't go raising your voice at me or you'll get taught a lesson. Your old man owes…"

Maka paused and shuddered in fear. Her courage and strength left her the moment Giriko told her the amount.

"T-ten m-million?" she repeated to herself slowly.

Giriko laughed at her, seeing how easily she turned into a terrified coward.

"Yeah! And now we're taking you to our place so be a good girl and don't cause us any trouble, got it?" he spat out. He grabbed her by the chin with one hand and peered into her emerald eyes. "Or else I'm gonna have to disobey my boss' orders and beat the shit out of you." Maka nodded slowly and Giriko untied her and yanked her to her feet.

_Think…think of something Maka. You may be a bit afraid…okay you're REALLY afraid, but think of something with that brain of yours. Just by their looks, well Giriko's, your way smarter than him. Think of how you can escape. Do yourself a favor for ONCE in your life! _She practically shouted in her mind. They got out of her apartment, her arm being gripped by Giriko's hand and they went down the stairs. Maka scowled at the sight around her. Usually there were people walking around but out of her amazing luck nobody was there to hear her cries of help. She kept looking around, desperately looking for anybody but no one appeared. _Okay I guess it's up to me then…_ She took in a deep breath and yanked herself free from the man's grip, bringing her fist to his nose as strong as she could. She grinned and turned, running fast and happy that she heard a good crunch under her fist. She ran as fast as she could, and looked back to see her almost-kidnappers driving with their fancy limo behind her. She gasped and picked up her speed. She looked ahead and spotted the bridge that was filled with many cars. "Alright, either you die doing _this…_" she said staring at the bridge. "Or…" she turned to catch a glimpse of Giriko, sticking his head out and cursing her off. "You can get killed and tortured by _them_!" Maka happily chose the bridge and when she finally reached it she looked over the edge and took in a deep breath. Her last breath before she hit the road with a loud SPLAT and end her life. She silently cursed her father out for dragging her into his stuff. Thanks to him, she'd be ending her life at the young age of 16. No…he wasn't the only one to blame. She forgot all about her mother, the one who caused his depression. But wait…he _was _the one who cheated. Confused on who to blame, she jumped off the bridge. She heard the loud orders of Mosquito and the annoying shouts of Giriko but ignored them. She waited for the painful feeling of hard cracked Earth, but instead felt…_a quilt-like surface?_ Her eyes batted open and she looked beneath her. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw a white tarp under her. The roaring sound brought a smile to her face. The truck she had landed on had perfect timing and appeared right when she jumped. She turned around snickering at Giriko who was blowing steam off his head almost about to explode. To cause the explosion, she flipped him off and burst out laughing when she saw him shout out a lot of curses.

_Maka Albarn you are the luckiest girl on the planet. _She laid down on the tarp that saved her life and looked up at the bright sky. _A little nap won't do you wrong. It will take them long enough to get down here and get me, right? _With that last thought in her head, she closed her eyes and drifted off into a blissful sleep.

* * *

It's been only 5 hours, but it seemed like days. Maka woke up the moment she felt a sudden halt. If it weren't for the rope that held the tarp down she would've flown off the truck. She looked ahead to see a deer walk across the road. She looked to her surroundings and all she saw was grass around her. _Alright…where are we?_ The sky was darkening and the laughing sun was lowering by the second. Soon enough, Maka couldn't see anything at all. The truck kept on moving, passing over bumps and going from left to right, the fact that Maka was on top of it unknown. _What in the world is going on? _She shouted in her head. The truck pushed her back, yanked her upwards, and swung her side to side. She couldn't see well, but she heard loud honking noises from behind and under her. She turned back, and although it was dark, she noticed his evil smirk in the driver's seat of the car behind her.

"You have to be fucking kidding me!" she shouted.

Giriko grinned showing his pointy teeth and sped to the side of the truck. Knowing this would be a horrible car ride Maka lay back down and gripped both sides of the truck where the rope was, holding on for dear life. The truck swerved from left to right and it almost made it seem like a roller coaster, not that she's been on one before. She kept calm and took in deep breathes. Her whole body froze and her mind went blank the moment she heard gunshots being fired. She quickly calmed herself. _Okay, they were just a FEW gunshots…so what? You are Maka Albarn…the one who escaped her brutal father, Spirit, the one who escaped those kidnappers from the casino, and the one who jumped off of the bridge. At this point, nothing can go wrong! _ Maka looked to her left and noticed that they were on a short bridge surrounded by water. The moment she saw the water glistening in the moonlight her heart sank. She didn't have a good feeling about this.

She turned slowly and took a long glare at the maniacs behind her. Giriko glared into her emerald orbs and lifted his gun, pointing it directly at her face. Maka gasped and thought quickly sinking herself against the tarp. She waited for the sound of the gunshot. At last the loud firing noise filled her ear, however she felt no pain. She looked up and saw the moon with his frightening grin.

"I-I'm alive-!" her sentence was cut off by a terrible screeching sound. Her eyes widened as she realized where the shot was directed at. Instead of shooting at her, he shot at the back left tire. The truck swayed from side to side and before she knew it, was in the air. Maka felt herself rise and she looked towards where she was falling to; the river. The truck had veered off the road because of their blown out tire and was in mid-air, seconds from hitting the water.

Maka closed her eyes shut, squeezing them tightly as she forced herself up on the tarp, and she knelt down holding onto the ropes.

"Nothing can go wrong…" she whispered to herself as she jumped off of the truck, not wanting to be brought down into the deep ocean with it. The moment she hit the water she panicked. Instantly, the water started to drag her down. She calmed herself a bit and started to swim with all her might. Having steadied her movement in the water, she turned back for a second and smiled slightly at Giriko's raged face. Hoping he'd noticed, she put her right hand to her forehead and saluted him, teasingly.

"ALBARN!" he shouted from the top of his lungs. Maka would've broken out into laughter, but she felt a slight tug to the right. She turned back toward where she was going only to find herself being pulled by the currents. She looked ahead and noticed a slight downfall in the water. _Oh great…_ She waited for the small ride and closed her eyes as she felt herself going downwards. She eased again when she felt rocks under the soles of her shoes. She was happy that she was now in shallow water. She started walking to the trees that were on either side of the river when the force of the water brought her down to her knees. She gave a small yelp at the pain; the hard rocks scraping her knees. The rough water quickly pushed her down making her jump back up for air. Panting hard, she saw _another _downfall. Except this _downfall, _looked more like a _waterfall. Oh look! It's another waterfall! That's great! Just FUCKIN great! _She yelled sarcastically in her head. She let out a small laugh.

"Alright, Maka, it was great working with you, but looks like your luck just ran out." She let out a small sigh, a tear escaping her eye. "You had the worst life anybody could ever ask for, but I'm sure you were probably the strongest." She closed her eyes and let all of the noise around her fade away, her knees were stinging from the salt water. But before she'd completely let her mind go blank, she wondered to herself. What if she came back in another life? She wasn't religious or anything, but she did believe that it was possible returning with another life. And what if she had a family that loved her like a normal family does? What if she went to a school that didn't have graffiti all around it? What if she got new friends that would always be with her? What if…? She blushed at the thought but it still swam around her head. What if there was someone that she'd hold close in her heart? Someone who cared about her feelings, her thoughts…someone who cared about HER and would love HER the same way she loved HIM. She laughed on the inside. _Only in your dreams…_ But it would feel nice. That was her last thought when she slid down the waterfall, losing all of her strength and consciousness the moment she hit the water.

**SO? How was it? I'll be awhile with the updates because I'm still on my first story The Legend of Fairy Tail (Legend of Zelda and Fairy Tail crossover). But I promise you I WILL update! Now then, if you please leave a review, I will be very grateful! Thank you for reading! **


	2. Welcome to the Evans Mansion!

**Well guys I took long on this chapter…but whew it was hard work! BTW I suck at descriptions so please forgive me! Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Welcome to the Evans Mansion!**

Maka's eyes fluttered open and she bolted up to a sitting position. She winced at the pain that spread through her body. A replay of what happened the night before made her believe that once again her luck had saved her. _I'm still alive… _she sighed in relief. Maka looked around to take in her surroundings. The walls of the room she was in were painted a golden color that made it as if you were looking at a sunset. There was a window covered by a see through white curtain. The sheets that covered her were also golden; complementing the walls and the sweet fragrance in the air came across her nose. She thought of the whole room itself a golden paradise. She was startled when she heard an unfamiliar voice speak.

"Ah! You're awake!"

Maka, alarmed, whipped her head to the side, but laid at ease when she saw a girl about her age standing at the door with a warm smile. The girl looked around the room and took in a deep breath. The girl walked up to her, Maka looked over her appearance. The girl had a pale face with beautiful indigo eyes. Her long ink hair was tied into a high pony tail and it reached below her waist, which looked great on her because she was tall. She had a black turtle neck on with a long brown skirt and brown boots.

"Do you like the smell?" She continued to talk. "It's the scent of a Sakura Tree! It reminds me of my old home in Japan! Oh! My name is Tsubaki Nakatsukasa and I'm-Ah I totally forgot to ask! Are you alright? I was so scared when I saw you sinking to the bottom, so I just jumped in! Good thing I'm a good swimmer because if not we both would have been goners!" she let out a small smile.

Maka nodded and smiled at the warmth the girl, Tsubaki, gave off. This is the first time she met someone with a smile as warm as hers.

"What is your name?" Tsubaki asked pulling up a chair and bringing it next to Maka. Maka sat straight and put her hand out.

"I'm Maka. Maka Albarn." Tsubaki shook Maka's hand, giving her another warm smile.

"That's a pretty name!" chirped Tsubaki sweetly. Tsubaki got up and put her finger up as if indicating for Maka to wait for a second. She quietly walked to the door and closed it behind her. Seconds later, she appeared with folded clothes, a pair of socks, and a pair of black boots in her hand. She handed it to Maka with a small smile.

"This is for you! Your clothes are still washing so you can wear these for now."

Maka accepted the clothes and gave Tsubaki a small smile in return.

"So…am I still in Death City?" Maka asked curiously.

"Well we're in the lower part of Death City!" Tsubaki answered. Maka relaxed a bit at her answer. _Ah still in Death City, that's great! _

Tsubaki continued to speak in her soft voice. "We're at my place. Your 16 right?"

Maka nodded making Tsubaki smile.

"Great, so am I!" she stood quiet before asking her next question. "Um…if you don't mind…may I ask where you're from?" She tilted her head to the side.

Maka looked down at her gold sheets. "Umm…I don't really want to talk about that right now?" she said with slight sadness.

Tsubaki straightened herself and apologized. "Ah I'm sorry! I shouldn't ask about people's business."

Maka shook her head. "It's fine!"

Tsubaki stood quiet, and then asked another question. "Why were you in the water?"

Maka looked at the girl and sighed. She hesitated to answer but she thought Tsubaki deserved the answer. After all, she did save her life.

"I ran away from home…"

Tsubaki's eyes widened. She looked at Maka worriedly. "Why?"

Maka didn't answer. Tsubaki decided to not let her curiosity take over and not go further into the situation. If Maka wanted to keep it a secret then it's none of her business.

"Sorry for troubling you." Maka finally looked into the girls indigo eyes and forced a smile.

"It's fine! You're not troubling at all! But just remember, although I might be a stranger I'm also a good listener so whenever you need someone to talk to, then feel free to come to me!" With this, Tsubaki gave Maka a warm smile. Maka felt tears sting her eyes but she bit her lip to prevent them from falling. She smiled back and replied with a thank you.

Maka took a look around. She didn't notice the size of the room. The room (other than looking like a golden horizon) was very large. "This room is huge…" she said.

Tsubaki smiled and nodded. "My father is the personal chauffeur and a good friend with Nathan Evans of the Evans family. He makes a really good amount so we bought a great place! Of course I work there too!

Maka looked at the black haired girl. She was just like the teenagers at her school. She was happy, had a Dad that wasn't an alcoholic or a gambler, and she had a job. This is what she'd been longing for all her life. She couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

"Umm…do you think I can get a job around here?"

Tsubaki looked up at Maka and processed her question. The corners of her mouth lifted into a smile and her eyes shone brightly. "The place I work at is looking for someone right now. And we'll be working together, if you don't mind!"

Maka shook her head with a big smile. "What's the job?"

Tsubaki's smile wavered and she started to laugh from nervousness. "W-well…you see I work as a servant. The Nakatsukasa family is in debt with the Evans family because if it weren't for them, we'd be who knows where right now. They offered us everything we needed when we had nothing. So they're like family to us and they don't treat us as workers."

Maka put her finger to her chin in thought. "So, I'd have to work as a servant?" Seeing Tsubaki nod, she nodded in return. _Well…it's not what I had in mind, but it'll have to work. At least Tsubaki will be with me. Although…_ Maka sighed. "It's fine."

Tsubaki's face lit up at her answer. "Okay then! I start later on, but you can go and meet Mr. Evans! Just tell him that I sent you there! Here's the address!" Tsubaki jotted down a few things on a piece of paper that was on the drawer next to the bed and gave it to Maka. "I'll leave you to get ready! I'm sorry I can't go with you, but I have something to do!" She gave an apologetic smile and left the room, Maka thanking her again before she left.

Getting up, with the clothes that Tsubaki gave her in her hand, she changed into the clean clothes. She walked to the tall mirror that stood next to the door and looked at her reflection. Never had she actually seen a full image of herself; whenever she'd look into a mirror, she'd see only her facial features. But seeing her body for the first time made her eyes widen.

Aside from her shoulder length ash-blonde hair that she was putting in pigtails and her round emerald eyes, she had a swan-like neck and long legs. She hated to admit it but her chest (for a 16 year old) was flat and although Tsubaki's chest was way bigger than hers, the shirt that she was given fit her well. It was a deep blue long sleeved V-neck with a big black belt hugging her waist. The white skirt she had on was tight and reached her knees and on her feet were black leather boots. She observed herself in the mirror.

_It feels weird…_

Maka was interrupted from her thoughts when there was a small knock on the door and Tsubaki appeared at the door.

"Sorry for interrupting you, but-"

Tsubaki's eyes widened and her smile widened with them. "You look so beautiful!" she complemented while running towards Maka. Maka blushed and smiled. She rarely ever got a compliment.

"O-oh thanks!" she stuttered out.

Tsubaki gave her a warm smile. "You shouldn't be surprised! I mean you're a beautiful person and I'm sure there was at least one boy who noticed your beauty!"

Maka's eyes lowered. "Yeah…"

It was silent in the room.

"Well, I should be going!" She turned from the mirror to Tsubaki and bowed. "Thank you for helping me!"

With a small blush, Tsubaki quickly pulled Maka up to stand straight. "Ah there is no need for that, after all we are friends now, aren't we?"

Maka's eyes widened. _She's my friend…? _Maka looked back at her childhood. Never had she trusted anybody them moment she saw her mother with her new family, acting as if she didn't exist at all. And she was too busy with her studies to even think about being friends with anybody at her school. No friends, no one to talk to. She was alone all her life. But now, right in front of her, was a girl who had risked her life to save her and took care of her saying that they were friends. Ignoring the lump in her throat she smiled brightly and nodded a yes.

Maybe her wish of a new life was coming true…

Maka walked up to a big mansion. No. Big wasn't anything compared to what was in front of her. Her eyes took in the humungous (and when she says humungous, she means HUMUNGOUS) white mansion in front of her. There was a pillar on each side and in the middle of those pillars, large double doors stood. The lively fountain in the middle was layered and on the top was an angel holding a shell and spitting out water. The only sound was the splashing water.

She scowled. _Do they have to be a rich family? _Maka thought back 8 years ago. She'd always hear her father complain about how Kami ran off with the guy because of his money. Of course Maka didn't believe him until one day she appeared on TV.

_Maka was skimming through the channels and stopped when she saw a familiar green eyed woman. Maka couldn't help but smile._

"_**So, how does it feel to get married with your dear Andrew, Kami? Or may I say Mrs. Smith?" **_

_Maka's eyes widened._

"_**Oh it feels like a dream come true!" she smiled into the camera.**_

_Tears formed in the blink of an eye._

"_**And is there anything you'd like to say to any family member that's watching this right now?"**_

_The next thing she did broke Maka's aching heart. _

_**She shook her ash-blonde hair and smiled. "I've only got one family and their right here with me." She turned back to the two little kids and the man, who just smiled and waved.**_

_Maka burst out into sobs. _

"_**Well there you have it! Mr. and Mrs. Smith are happy with their wonderful family! Together they'll be running their big company worldwide." The cameras turned back to the 'wonderful' family in front of a great mansion. **_

_Maka stopped crying and eyed her mother with beautiful expensive jewels, ones her father would surely not be able to buy. She was wearing an expensive looking dress too. Maka's eyes darkened in anger. Her Papa was right. She left just for the money. And knowing she had a daughter said otherwise. Her hatred toward her mother grew more and more as these facts went through her small brain. _

Maka frowned at the small flashback. That was the main reason she wasn't very fond of rich people. They always get what they want by only using their money. Especially when she learned that many were rotten because they thought of themselves as higher than, 'commoners' is what they said, poor people. Although Tsubaki was rich, there was something different about her. Tsubaki was nice, sweet and gentle. She treated Maka like herself because she went through the same problem. And from what Tsubaki said the Evans were kind and caring.

Maka hesitantly walked up to the big brown doors. She took a deep breath before grabbing the handle of the golden knocker and slamming it against the wooden frame. About 5 pounds after she let go of the handle and put her arm to her side. She took a deep breath and waited until someone answered the door.

Nobody came.

She stood there for what seemed like 5 minutes. She lifted her arm and was about to grab the handle again, when the door opened with a loud creak. A man with a long white coat appeared. His clothes were filled with what seemed like stitches and he had a small black bag with him. His green eyes pierced through the lens of his glasses.

"Oh?" he questioned with a deep voice. "And who might you be?"

Maka froze under his gaze and began to stutter. "Ah w-well, I'm n-not a r-robber o-or a-anything like that!" she exclaimed.

"That makes you even more suspicious…" The man stated with a sly grin on his pale face. Maka lifted her hands up defensively, her cheeks reddening.

"N-no! I actually c-came for the j-job! Tsubaki said that I c-could apply!" Maka said. At this, the odd man smiled and stepped to the side to let me in.

"Well you should have said so from the beginning. Come on in."

Maka quietly entered the mansion her eyes widening in amazement. It wasn't even a room (it was just the entrance) and it was thrice as big as the entrance back at Tsubaki's. _I should have seen this coming…_

On the ceiling, there hung a wide crystal chandelier. The floors were white marble and they perfectly matched the walls. Maka then noticed the long flight of stairs with a red carpet on them that started on either side of another set of big brown doors ahead of her. The stairs were also white marble, not to Maka's surprise. She heard footsteps walk next to her and turned to see the man with glasses. She then remembered forgetting her manners of introducing herself.

"My name is Maka Albarn!" she stuck her hand out with a bright smile.

"Dr. Stein, it's a pleasure to meet you." He grabbed her hand and shook it. "You look like you're not from around here; may I ask where you're from?"

Maka eyed him." I'm actually from the city."

Stein's green eyes widened. "That's pretty far away! How exactly did you get here?"

Maka's smile faded at the question. _Okay what am I gonna say? 'Oh I was planning on coming on a truck but the truck got hijacked by these people who were chasing me, and fell off into the river where I almost drowned. But luckily I was saved by Tsubaki and was brought here. And THAT'S how I got here!' Yupp doesn't sound very good to say._

"I got a lift." Maka partially lied. She could feel Stein's eyes looking her up and down. Almost as if he studied her soul…

"Well I'll tell Mr. Evans that you're here for the job. Wait here please." Maka watched as he went up the stairs and disappeared behind _another_ set of brown doors right at the top of the flight. She looked around on to the second floor that seemed like a long half-moon hallway. On both sides, where the hallway ended, where there were _more _fantastic brown doors.

"What is it with rich people and large double doors." She frowned in annoyance. She always knew rich people for exaggerating with everything they did. This house was huge, yes, but that didn't mean to put four big brown doors in every damn room. She let out a deep sigh.

"What are you doing?" a soothing yet tough voice interrupted her thoughts.

Maka, startled by the voice, lost her balance and fell to the ground. She lifted her head and her eyes connected with deep crimson red. The boy in front of her seemed about her age. He had snowy white hair that seemed to outsmart gravity. He was very handsome to her opinion, with a black tux and a red dress shirt under, his hands in his black pants pockets. She was so fixed on his eyes that she forgot about introducing herself.

"Who let you in?" the boy asked rudely, showing off shark teeth.

Maka stared at the sharp pointy teeth and got up, straightened her back. "Uh…well Stein did!"

The boy sighed and mumbled under his breath. "Damn Stein…"

Maka smiled and stuck her hand towards him.

"My name is Maka Albarn nice to meet you!" She waited for the boy to shake her hand but he kept them in his pocket.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Sorry but I don't want any Girl Scout cookies. Now will you please get out of my home?" he turned around and started to walk away. Maka was shocked. _What a sweet person…_ she sarcastically said in her head.

"Excuse me!" she called out to him. He stopped and turned around.

"What?" he spat out.

Maka smiled kindly, hoping that her anger wouldn't get the best of her. "I'm not a Girl Scout!"

He raised an eyebrow. "How old are you?"

Maka answered his question proudly. "I'm 16."

Silence…

The boy blinked.

Silence…

He blinked again.

Silence…

He put his hand over his mouth.

No more silence.

Throughout the room, perhaps even the whole mansion, all you could hear was laughter. _His_ laughter…

Maka gritted her teeth in anger. "What's so funny?"

The boy wiped away imaginary tears and sighed. "You? 16? Yeah right! Not even the dumbest person would believe that!" his laughter started again when the image of a certain blue-headed boy appeared in his head. This made him laugh harder.

Maka let out a frustrated breath and put her hand to her hip. "And what makes you say that?" she snarled.

The boy, Maka could tell, was surprised at the sudden attitude. But then he bit his lip to hold in more laughter.

"Well it's simple. You have pig-tails like a little baby. Not to mention the flat board you got for a chest! I should give you a name...hmm…OH! I GOT ONE! Tiny tits! You like that one?" he erupted into laugher all over again.

Maka flushed in embarrassment. _This asshole…_ The boy turned back and started walking away from her.

"So tiny tits if you don't mind can you leave? I don't know why Stein goes around letting strangers into peoples' homes but you can't stay here!"

Maka stayed quiet and clenched her fists. The boy turned to fully face her and called out to her.

"Hello? Are you listening to me? I said to get the fuck out of my house!"

Maka ignored him and tried to calm herself down.

"OI, TINY TIIIIIITSSS!" he sang out.

Maka stayed where she was and quietly mumbled. "Makaaaaaaaaa….

"HEY TINY TI-!"

"CHOP!"

Maka shouted cutting him off and with all her might slamming a book on his little skull.

The boy yelled in pain and grabbed his damaged head. "OWW! WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM! WHERE DID YOU EVEN GET THE BOOK FROM?"

Maka held her book up. _Hmm I wonder…where did I get the book from? _ "Don't be rude to a lady." She turned her head away with a 'hmph'.

Soul practically choked. "PFT…A LADY? YOU'RE A LADY? WHAT KIND OF _LADY_ SLAMS A DAMN BOOK ON SOMEONE'S HEAD? YOU'RE NOT A LADY! YOU'RE A PSYCHO PATH!"

Maka's eyes narrowed and the boy could see a he just started a war. "What did you say?" Maka growled.

They were both snapped out of their argument the moment they heard a deep chuckle. Maka's head whipped up and she could feel her heart falling. There in front of the doors on the top of the staircase was Stein with a small grin. She turned to the man who was chuckling. He had a nice black suit with a deep blue shirt underneath. He was about in his 40's, Maka assumed, and he had short white hair with soft blue eyes. He turned to Stein.

"Well Stein it was nice seeing you, and I hope my son doesn't cause you anymore trouble." He shook Stein's hand.

"Oh I don't really mind Mr. Evans! Although Soul acts like an immature child, he will grow up and be an intelligent young man…hopefully!" Maka tried to hold in laughter, noticed the boy, whom was called Soul, beside her flinch as Stein said this. "It was also a great pleasure having lunch with you!"

Stein made his way down the stairs and glanced at Soul with death eyes. "Have a good day Soul…"

Soul frowned and looked away. "Yeah, whatever."

Stein then turned to Maka, his eyes closing and a smile on his lips. He gave Maka's head a small pat. "I hope to see you around Miss Maka."

Maka felt warm at his gesture. _It feels like something a father would do…_ she smiled and spoke. "Thank you Sir!"

Stein kept on smiling. "Okay, and its Stein, no need to be formal!" he continued to walk and called back cheerfully. "Take care!"

At the sound of the door shut, Maka smiled warmly, earning a gag from Soul. Maka was about to say something to him when the man cleared his throat. When he opened his mouth to speak, she noticed that he had sharp teeth just like Soul.

"Miss Albarn, or may I call you Maka?" he asked with a gentle voice. Maka nodded nervously. The man smiled. "My name is Nathan Evans, you may call me Nathan. Stein told me Tsubaki sent you here for the job, yes? Please follow me to my office and then we can talk in peace." He motioned for me to come up the stairs. "Oh you too, Soul! I have plenty to talk with you."

Soul tensed up at the slight frown from his father. He began walking up the stairs behind me.

Behind the doors was a short hallway that led to…you guessed it…_more_ large brown doors, but Maka got used to them. When they entered those doors, Maka observed the room. There was a large brown desk by 4 large windows. The desk on it had papers, a computer, photographs and things any other desk would have. The walls were brown, and on the left of the desk there was a fireplace. To the right there was a big painting that hung from a wall with two young boys and their parents. Maka was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Nathan speak.

"So before we go over this, what was all the commotion that was going on earlier with you two?" he asked, curiosity in his smile.

Soul gave him a toothy grin. "I was just having a descent conversation with her."

Maka clenched her fists. "You call calling me a girl scout and calling me tiny tits a _descent conversation_?!"

"And that's why you slammed my son on his head with a book?" Nathan asked, entering the conversation.

Maka turned to him confidently. "Yes! And I won't apologize, even if you ask me to!"

Soul turned to his father defensively. "See Dad? You shouldn't hire her! All she ever does is hit me! She can even kill me!" he pointed to Maka.

The room was silent until Nathan burst into laughter. "S-she hit you with a…a book?"

A smile crept on Maka's face as she noticed Soul's jaw drop.

"Dad!" Soul shouted in shock and anger.

Nathan ignored the shouts from his son and turned his attention to Maka. "Hey, those books actually work?" he asked.

Maka smiled and nodded. "Yep, they do!"

Nathan looked impressed. "Interesting…can you teach me sometime?"

"Oh I would love to!" Maka beamed.

Soul watched in horror as his Dad and the devil known as Maka kept on with their conversation. Then he decided to interrupt.

"Okay, Dad you had your laugh, now can we continue?"

His Dad kept on talking with Maka.

"Hey, do you think one of those hits can shut someone up?" Nathan asked.

"It works most of the time!" Maka chirped.

Nathan put a hand covering his mouth and started 'whispering' (Soul could still hear him) to Maka. "Good, because I've been getting a LOT of headaches, lately."

Maka did the same thing as Nathan and 'whispered' back. "Oh that must suck…my guessing it's from…" her voice trailed off as she raised her eyebrows towards Soul's direction. "It must be hard living with him."

Soul's eye began to twitch.

Nathan sighed. "You have no idea…"

"CAN WE PLEASE GET BACK TO THE TOPIC INSTEAD OF INSULTING ME?!"

Nathan sighed again and cleared his throat. "Well, continuing on with our talk, where are you from Maka?"

"Umm I'm from the city." Maka stated nervously.

"That's pretty far away…and your parents?"

Maka froze. "M-my p-parents…?" Nathan nodded. _Think…think…think of anything!" _ Maka smiled, "My parents travel the world! Jane Albarn and Adam Albarn" she lied.

Nathan's smiled. "Interesting…I hope I could meet them one day!" Maka nodded and agreed. Nathan opened his mouth and spoke. "You remind me of someone…" Maka forgot about her mother being on TV, and was about to lie again but was interrupted by a sudden knock on the door. "Ah it must be Wes! Do come in Wes?"

Maka peeked towards the door. _Who's Wes? _The door opened, revealing a tall guy with the same white hair and crimson eyes as Soul. He had a black suit with a white dress shirt underneath, and he gently smiled.

"Allow me to present Soul's older brother, Wes Evans." Nathan introduced him to Maka.

Wes smiled and glanced at Maka. "And who is this lovely lady?" he asked. Maka hid her blush and took her hand out.

"Maka Albarn! Pleased to meet you!" Maka smiled, hiding her happiness from there being a gentleman in the household. Sure, Nathan was a gentleman, but she could tell he had the mind of a child at times.

Wes smiled as he grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips where he laid a warm kiss on her knuckles gently. Immediately, Maka's blush was revealed.

"Wes Evans at your service and the pleasure is all mine. My guessing you're applying for the job?"

Maka nodded, her face reddening by the second. But then she heard Soul clearing his throat behind her and immediately frowned. "Do you need something?" she growled at Soul.

Nathan chuckled again and Wes looked amused. "Well then," Nathan began. "Maka I do not need any more information. I believe I have all the data I need. So I've decided…"

Maka crossed her fingers with hope.

"You're perfect for the job!" Nathan nodded proudly of his decision. Wes smiled next to him and Soul's eyes widened.

"Welcome to the Evans Mansion!" he said while grabbing my hand and shaking it, smiling his toothy grin.

**Yeah did this chapter suck? I'm proud though! Happy New Year's Eve! Where you guys spending it? Oh well! Hope you have fun with your family or friends or pets! See ya next year! **


	3. Personal Servant!

**Hello! Long time no see! I know what you're thinking right now! Has she been under a rock this whole time? Well I guess you could say that…more like under tons of school work and soon I'll be an aunt! So, I will have little time to update or even write, but do not fear I WILL NOT ABANDON THE STORY! This chapter is shorter than the others because first of all I finished it off today, and second of all I wanted to at least post SOMETHING because I haven't updated in a while. So yeah! Anyways I hope you guys enjoy! Also, what I forgot to do before...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER! ;)**

**Chapter 3: Personal Servant?!**

Maka sighed as she walked down the long stairs. She took a deep breath and blew it out, blowing her bangs from her face in the process. _Starting today, I'll work here… _She was waiting at the bottom of the stairs where Nathan told her to wait at. Sadly, Soul was to show her around the house. _Well at least this family isn't so stuck on me being lower class. Hell, they treat me better than my own father…_

She looked up at the door she came out of and frowned. Exactly how long was he going to take?

* * *

Soul frowned at his father. His father was so excited about Maka working with them. Mainly because there was now someone in the house who would be able to control him instead of fall for him.

It was weird how this girl didn't fall under his charms. Unlike the other servants that applied before her who would die at his feet for attention, this pig-tailed girl just ignored him. Well other than hitting him with a book.

His father found it interesting, and thanks to him, he would see the girl every day and probably even get hit with a book too.

"It's better than all of those times with the girls who would kill to sleep with you. This girl doesn't care about you, she's strong, intelligent, and very beautiful." chimed Wes.

"Oh shut up…" Soul mumbled.

Now he wouldn't get the attention he wanted. Yeah there were other workers here like Tsubaki, but she was like his sister to him! Of course he wouldn't think of her that way! Plus, Tsubaki already had someone...Soul thought this with a chuckle.

"Anyways I agree with Wes! Also, I believe she can help you with your reckless behavior." said Nathan.

Soul groaned.

"Soul, how old are you?" Nathan asked sternly.

Soul met his father's blue gaze. "16…"

Nathan sighed. "You're supposed to be thinking about your future. Do you have any idea what you plan on doing?" He took Soul's silence as a no and kept talking. "Son, you have to step up and do your part. I can't always bail you out of problems with your teachers. You have to pull your grades up and actually _care_! One day I won't be here with you guys anymore-"

"Dad, don't say that." Soul said seriously. He hated when his dad talked like that. Always saying that one day he'd move on and watch us from heaven with…

Soul shook his thoughts away.

"Yes father, I agree with Soul. You're time isn't here yet and it won't be for a long time, so don't talk about it." Wes said, standing from lounging on the couch in front of Nathan's desk.

Nathan smiled and pulled both Soul and Wes into a head lock. "It's nice to know my sons still love me."

Wes smiled, "We'll always love you father."

Soul smirked showing his sharp teeth. "Yeah, even if you can be annoying sometimes!"

Nathan smirked evilly and ruffled up Soul's hair, knowing that annoyed his son the most. Soul grimaced and tried to get out of his father's grip. "Dad!"

Wes glanced from his father and brother to the painting of the family. He smiled sadly._ Although they act the same, they still miss you mom._

Nathan smiled at his distraught son. "Well Soul, go downstairs and show Maka around, okay?"

Soul growled. "Whatever…" He started walking out of the room when he suddenly stopped and turned. "Hey, dad? I've been wondering, can I have Maka be my personal servant?" Nathan stared at him suspiciously.

"May I ask why?"

Soul smirked. "Well because maybe she can help me with my problems…but anyways can I?"

"Sure, why not! But don't torture the girl!" Nathan called to his son, as he walked away with his hands in his pockets as usual. He didn't feel very happy about the evil smirk on his face.

Wes looked to his father who sighed tiredly.

"I just hope she can knock some sense into him." Nathan muttered, although Wes could hear him. He turned to the hand on his shoulder. Wes smiled.

"Don't worry father. Mom will guide us from where she is." Wes looked forward to the painting, causing his father to look at the painting also.

"I guess you're right." He turned to the painting, observing every face on the painting. There was Soul, holding his toy car, Wes, stern and formal but you noticed that small spark in his eye, himself, with his goofy smile, and at last the woman next to him. She had shoulder length dark brown hair with her crimson red eyes the boys had inherited from her. Yes, they did look frightening, but once you saw them closely you felt the warmth radiating from them. Nathan smiled remembering his wife; rolling her eyes followed by her beautiful laughter. "We miss you so much Margret..." he said with a smile.

"Hey father?"

Nathan snapped out of his memories and turned to his son, signaling for him to continue.

"Well, it's just I've been thinking this for a while…but doesn't Maka remind you of someone?" Wes asked putting his fingers to his chin.

Nathan raised his eyebrow in confusion. His eyes narrowed in thought. "Now that you say so, I was wondering the same thing. She does look very familiar. Have we seen her before?"

Wes shook his head no. Nathan sighed in frustration. He had the name at the tip of his tongue but just couldn't remember. "Well, let's just keep an eye on the girl for now, and if you remember please tell me. And also, research her parents, Jane Albarn and Adam Albarn. I've never heard of them before, and I want to know a little more about them."

Wes nodded. "Yes father, I agree with you."

Nathan smiled. But he frowned, still trying to remember the person who she looked like.

* * *

Maka waited for a long time, although it was only 5 minutes.

"Anytime sooner…" she muttered under her breath.

"What did you say tiny tits?"

Maka whipped around her eyes widening at the person in front of her; his snow hair messy, and his wide smirk showing off his shark teeth. She blushed in embarrassment but it then turned into anger when she heard the name he called her.

"What did you call me?" she growled.

Soul's smirk widened. "You heard…tiiiiiiny t-"

"MAKA CHOP!" she shouted in fury, while with full strength, she slammed the book on his skull.

Soul howled in pain while clutching his skull. "WHAT THE F-!"

The front door swung open to reveal a tall ink haired girl. Maka turned to face her friend.

"Tsubaki!"

Tsubaki smiled at Maka and looked at Soul with a confused face.

"Hello Soul, how are you?"

Soul not wanting to scare Tsubaki, smirked and spoke softly, holding his yell in. "I'm fine Tsubaki. Glad to see you."

Maka frowned at Soul, but then her eyes lit up as an idea popped in her head.

"Tsubaki! Maybe you can show me around! It'd be great if I had someone that wasn't a COMPLETE JACKASS-" she said that part loud, "-to show me around, because that way I can learn the good part of living here!" she smiled innocently, although Soul still saw her horns and her red tail. He was sure she could play the daughter of the devil any time of the day.

"Well I'd love to show you aroun-, "Tsubaki was cut off when Soul spoke.

"Actually, Tsubaki you don't have to worry at all. Go do what you usually do because I will be showing her around." Soul said with a small smile towards the timid girl.

Maka turned around with a deadly glare, causing a role of her eyes from Soul. "WHAT…."

Soul smirked evilly causing Maka to flinch. "You will be my personal servant, and because of that I will show you around. You will do as I say and you will not disobey, understand?"

Soul walked up to Maka. "And what makes you think I'll listen to you?" she hissed.

Soul shook his head. "No I don't _think_, I _know_, because if you don't, then you'll be out in the streets."

Maka narrowed her eyes. He was right. She had no place to go, and she didn't want to intrude on Tsubaki again. She was already kind enough to show her the job and she even saved her life! _This scum piece of-_

Maka was interrupted when Soul leaned in closer to her. He whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine; his warm breath reaching her neck, although what he said made her freeze.

"Get ready to live in hell for the rest of your life…"

**OOOOOH! What's gonna happen next chapter? What do you guys think? Have a good night and please review!**


	4. AN: MUST READ!

**A/N **

**Hello! It sucks to say that this isn't a new chapter, just a very important notice! I can't find my flash drive, and in other words I just lost my work. I am very sorry, and I'll try my best to find it! All I need is some words of encouragement please. But for the meantime, I will be starting over my chapter that way I can update! Thank you for your patience and I am very sorry! **

** ~Animelover460**


	5. Day 1

**HEY HEY HEY! I'm back from the dead! And I'm here with chapter 4! OOOOOHHH! So many things happened and I feel dead...every day I sleep at 12 am or later possibly. And that's what happens when you turn into an aunt at an early age! But my niece is sweet and adorable so she's an exception! Anyways this chapter isn't so great but I still hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Day 1**

Maka walked slowly behind Soul. _He's got something up his sleeve, I just know it!_

"_**Get ready to live in hell for the rest of your life…"**_

The way those words came out of his mouth, drove her to the edge of insanity. No, she wasn't scared, but this guy was rich and seemed like a spoiled know it all.

She started to get hot from nervousness so she pulled her sleeves up. The moment her sleeves uncovered her arms she noticed the black and blue bruises. Immediately, she pulled them down. _Crap! I forgot all about the bruises! _

Maka forgot about her bruises from her father; being distracted from it by the almost-kidnapped-and-drowned-in-an-ocean situation she was in just yesterday. Her eyes widened when she suddenly remembered something.

_So…THAT MEANS TSUBAKI SAW TOO! _She didn't remember waking up in different clothes, (too distracted analyzing the situation) or even changing from them to the clothes that Tsubaki had given her. However, she did remember when her timid friend had mentioned her clothes drying.Maka was too lost in her thoughts to notice crimson eyes watching her.

"Are those bruises?" Soul asked, widening his eyes.

Maka suddenly stopped, as she felt her legs freeze. _Oh great!_ Maka smiled nervously and tried to play it off. "What are you talking about?

Soul eyed her before continuing. "Were those bruises on your arms?"

Maka's smile disappeared and turned into a frown. "That's none of your business."

She hoped that he wouldn't pry any longer. She didn't want her unsteady voice giving her away. She didn't have to tell him _anything_ about her life. She was sure he would only laugh at her and brag about his amazing life filled with money and power. However, she did have to confess her secret to Tsubaki; she deserved the truth and Maka deeply trusted her.

Soul kept his eyes on Maka but he finally gave in and turned back around to continue walking. Maka let out a sigh of relief and also started to move.

Silence remained between them, which Maka didn't really mind. The silence always made her think, which would distract her from the terrible situations she would be stuck in. For example, the time when her mother left and her father would be getting drunk or with a woman, when she was on the truck escaping from her kidnappers, when she was in the ocean…..and now. Maka sighed inwardly.

_What a nice life you have there, Albarn. _

Sometimes she wondered if the voice in her head would ever shut up.

_Nahh, not really!_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she bumped into something.

_Or more like someone…_

She felt a pair of hands on her shoulders and she looked ahead to a red dress shirt and black blazer. Maka lifted her head and her emerald eyes met crimson ones.  
Soul blinked two times I confusion. But then he smirked.

"Am I _that_ attractive that you have to throw yourself at me?"

Maka's eye twitched at his question.

"Maka…..

Soul let her go quickly.

"CHOP!"

With her full force, she slammed her book on his skull.

"AHHH FUCK-!"

"You're an asshole you know that? Like I would fall for someone like you!" Maka proudly crossed her arms over her chest and turned away from him.

Soul groaned loudly but then stopped in thought. Silence was the only thing Maka heard. Thinking that he left, she turned to where he was only to find him still there. With a wide smirk on his face.

_That isn't a good sign…_

Soul slowly walked up to Maka, making her want to take steps back, but she wasn't going to back up from an idiot like him and stood her ground.

Now, as he stood in front of her, she could feel his warm breath on her lips. In a single move he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. Maka squirmed in his grip with a red face.

"H-hey!" Maka hissed.

Soul just chuckled and spoke huskily, "Don't say something as impossible as that. No matter how much you deny it now, you'll come crawling back in no time." Soul lowered his head and bit down on Maka's earlobe softly earning himself a yelp from the girl.

Before Maka could get ahold of her book, Soul stepped back and started to walk again.

_Why the hell…_

Maka hated the fact that her knees began to wobble and her heart pounded…

_Wait! Why the hell is it pounding!?_

She took a deep steady breath and drew it out slowly.

She began walking and reached Soul; who was acting as if what he just did was a regular thing to do.

_Of course it should be a regular thing to do._

They walked farther down the hall until they reached large doors. Soul stopped and motioned to the doors.

"This is my room."

He continued walking and stopped at a door just a few feet away from the other. It was also smaller than the other.

Soul opened the door and motioned for her to walk in. As Maka walked in she noticed a twin sized bed in the corner of the room with white sheets. The window just above it had transparent white curtains with a box pattern outlined with silver. There was a desk on the right side of the room and a bookshelf on the wall above it. A brown drawer stood at the foot of the bed. The ceilings were painted a nice peachy color and the floor was polished brown wood with a nice rug in the middle.

"This is your room."

Maka turned to Soul in astonishment. "This is _my _room?"

Soul smirked. "Yeah…unless you thought sleeping with me in my bed an option."

Maka narrowed her emerald orbs and looked back at the beautiful room in front of her. She opened her mouth to say something when a thought came to mind.

_Our bedrooms are basically right next to each other…_

"Why are our rooms almost next to each other?" Maka more demanded, turning to the albino.

He sighed and frowned, "Like I said, starting from today, you are my personal servant. So that means you have to sleep close by to hear any of my requests."

Maka frowned. "I came here for a job, not to be a damn slave-"

"Servant," Soul cut in

"-Servant, slave, maid, ITS THE SAME DAMN THING, anyways I didn't come here to be ordered by rotten men like you! I really wonder how you didn't come out a gentleman like Nathan or Wes, I mean come on-"

Soul backed Maka against the wall and peered down into her eyes. Emerald met ruby.

"Don't talk like you know anything, got it?" he growled lifting the corner of his mouth and showing off his shark teeth.

Maka saw something flash in his but in an instant it disappeared. Soul pushed himself from the wall and began to walk again.

"Hurry up or I'm going to leave you behind!" he called back.

Maka kept her eyes on his back and she observed him.

_What was that?_

"It's not like I want to know anyway…" Maka huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

**I have to say this was really bad. But next chapter will be better, I promise! Please leave a review!**


End file.
